A Good Day
by Angel Of AnimeXOXO
Summary: Akane’s view of what a perfect life would be, and is there a little something more to the story? One shot fic with a hint of Waffyness (look for the sequel, ‘What Happens With Too Much Ambrosia)


A Good Day  
  
By Angel of Anime *****  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me, they are sole property of the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi and Viz. I only borrowed the characters, I hope you enjoy the story.  
  
*****  
  
The sunlight began to filter in through the light blue curtains that Akane had put up in the bedroom. It was a warm summer day in the middle of June. The few rays of sunshine reached Akane's eyelids as they slowly opened. She looked at the curtains and smiled to her self. * It's going to be a good day today I just know it! * Akane turned over in her sleep, hoping to catch a quick glance at her husband's sleeping form, but much to her surprise Ranma was awake.  
  
"Ohayo Akane- chan" Akane could see that he had been up for a little while for he was wide awake.  
  
"Ohayo Ranma- sama, why are you up so early?" Akane snuggled closer to her husband and nestled her way under his arm.  
  
"Nothing, just watching you sleep."  
  
"O? and why is that?"  
  
"Because, baka," At this he planted a small kiss on the tip of her nose, "you're beautiful when you're sleeping,"  
  
"O? and I'm not beautiful anywise?" Ranma could tell she said this jokingly; their times of misunderstanding were long over. Akane had learned to wait for answers and Ranma had learned to give them.  
  
"Of course you are baka," He put his arm around her waist and they lay there next to each other watching the sun filter through the pale blue curtains.  
  
"Ranma- sama?"  
  
"Yes, Akane- chan?"  
  
"I'm going to get up and make breakfast now, Ranma- chan will be waking up for school soon."  
  
"Ok Akane, can you make eggs today?"  
  
"Ok, I'll be in the kitchen."  
  
The two had been happily married for two years now, married four years in total. Eventually they had come to their senses about each other. Now they had a beautiful little boy named Ranma, of course, who was already showing the signs of being a great martial arts master, just like his dad. and mom. A lot had changed over four years. Akane had gotten sick of being told she couldn't cook, so she took cooking classes at the nearby community collage, she eventually got the hang of it and actually got a bachelors degree as a chef, now Ranma didn't have to make breakfast. (Ranma especially loved her scrambled eggs hehe) Ranma had also decided to train Akane in martial arts. She learned quickly, once she stopped relying on her strength and got her speed up, now they had one of the most successful dojos in all of Japan. There were students morning, noon, and night. (Most were admirers of Ranma, knowing him, but one look at that ring on his finger and the little boy running around in the garden tended to set them straight) Ranma and Akane were finally happy, together.  
  
Akane slowly got up and helped Ranma make the bed then headed down stairs. "Ranma- chan! Wake up for school!"  
  
"Ok mommy!"  
  
Yes it was going to be a very good day today.  
  
*****  
  
Briiiiiing Briiiiiing Briiiiiing WHAM  
  
"Aurg, did I sleep in? Man it was that stupid dream, yeah right like that'll ever happen, I'd be lucky to marry Ranma, let alone live with him for two years." Akane got up and groggily walked over to the closet to get out her school uniform, there was no time for a jog this morning. Akane glanced back at the soft blue curtains hanging in her window and the small twin bead. Sigh, Akane got dressed and walked over to the bathroom to clean up a little. After brushing her teeth and washing her face she stalked downstairs. Everyone was already at the breakfast table. Akane took her usual seat next to Ranma, but something was different. Ranma looked down at Akane and she smiled.  
  
"Ohayo Akane."  
  
"Ohayo Ranma."  
  
They smiled at each other then began to blush and turned away.  
  
*That's what he looked like in my dream!*  
  
*That's what she looked like in my dream!*  
  
Akane knew it was going to be a very, very good day today.  
  
*****  
  
Hey peoples, short, but sweet huh? I thought of it when I was waking up to sunlight filtering through the curtains, but there was no hunky martial artist next to me, just a pillow, siiigh. Wow, I just re-read this, lol I wrote this like a year ago, cleaning out my folders to post stuff on ff.net! Hope ya like it, lol but don't be to brutal, this was back when I was writing waff, lol now it's all humor/ romance, well this is one of my better waff stories I think.  
  
-Angel of Anime 


End file.
